Les fleurs de mon enfance
by ManonR
Summary: "Alors que les larmes roulent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, tout lui revient à l'esprit. Et en mémoire de sa belle Lily, elle s'autorise à repenser à tout ce qu'elle a tenté d'effacer de son esprit durant les dix dernières années. Toutes ces choses dont Lucius a honte, car Narcissa les a tant aimées."


_Bonjour à tous,_

_En général j'essaye de ne pas faire de speech avant le début d'une fiction, mais comme celle-ci est un one shot,je me permets. C'est aussi ma dernière fiction sur le couple Narcissa/Lily, je pense. Dans cette fiction, je reprends en quelque sorte mes OS **Prisme** et **Couleurs**, mais en plus développé, en plus approfondi. Je dis enfin tout ce qui a dans ma tête sur ces deux belles jeunes filles. Et maintenant que j'ai terminé de l'écrire, je me rends compte à quel point je suis attachée à cet OS._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir._

* * *

**LES FLEURS DE MON ENFANCE **

C'était un doux matin pour le mois de novembre. Les rideaux couleur émeraude ondulaient au rythme de la brise matinale mais le salon de l'imposant manoir des Malefoy gardait cette allure chaude et douillette que Narcissa avait su si bien créer.

Assise devant le grand bureau en chêne, une tasse de thé suspendue au niveau de ses lèvres, les sourcils légèrement froncés, Narcissa lit le titre de La Gazette du sorcier.

_L'ENFANT QUI A SURVÉCU_

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Et tandis que son cœur se brise, elle lit entièrement l'article. Soudain saisit d'un froid glacial, elle frémit mais elle tremble plus à cause de la douleur qu'à cause de la fraîcheur matinale.

"La famille Potter, un couple d'une trentaine d'années et leur fils d'un an ont été attaqués hier soir par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Par un mystérieux hasard le garçon a survécu, malheureusement les deux parents ont succombé au sortilège de la mort."

Les deux parents ont succombé. Lily est morte. Narcissa est secouée par ses pleurs, et à ceux là s'ajoutent ceux de Drago, qui vient de s'éveiller dans son berceau. Mais Narcissa est incapable de se lever, elle ne peut que répéter cette phrase dans sa tête "Lily est morte". Et alors que la culpabilité la ronge, parce qu'elle connaissait le projet de Lord Voldement, parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait s'en prendre aux Potter, parce qu'elle aurait pu prévenir sa belle Lily de ce qui allait arriver, elle se souvient pourquoi elle n'a rien fait.

Elle se souvient de ses pleurs face à Lucius, qui la toisait de son regard glacial, impassible, alors qu'elle le suppliait de la laisser prévenir Lily.

- Narcissa, je vais être très clair. Si tu préviens cette Sang de Bourbe des intentions du Seigneur, elle va s'en protéger, s'enfuir, ou je ne sais quoi. Et il va découvrir qui l'a trahi. Car quoi que tu en dises, Narcissa, c'est une trahison. Et lorsqu'il comprendra ce que tu as fait, il te prendra ton fils, il le torturera devant tes yeux et le brisera comme tu auras anéanti son projet.

Elle avait un choix à faire. Lily ou Drago. Son passé ou son présent.

Alors que les larmes roulent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, tout lui revient à l'esprit. Et en mémoire de sa belle Lily, elle s'autorise à repenser à tout ce qu'elle a tenté d'effacer de son esprit durant les dix dernières années. Toutes ces choses dont Lucius a honte, car Narcissa les a tant aimées.

* * *

_1ère année à Poudlard._

- Serpentard !

Évidemment. Dans quelle autre maison aurais-je pu aller ? Bien sûr, je n'avouerai à personne que le Choixpeau a longuement hésité avec Serdaigle avant de donner sa décision. Je ne doit pas être fière de mon intelligence, juste de mon sang.

Les noms défilent et la répartition se poursuit. Je n'y prête pas tellement attention jusqu'à ce que la rouquine que j'ai aperçu sur le quai de King Cross soit appelée.

- Evans, Lily. Gryffondor !

Le Choixpeau est resté à peine une seconde sur sa tête avant de donner sa décision. Elle rejoint en sautillant la table des Gryffondor où elle retrouve la honte de la famille Black, Sirius et quelques autres imbéciles que je ne connais pas. A ma table, je connais presque tous les élèves, toutes les plus belles familles de Sang Pur sont réunies à Serpentard. Ma sœur Bellatrix règne sur les autres filles de notre maison comme une hyène, avec cruauté et folie. Je ne la comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas grand chose à ce qui m'arrive. J'aurais tellement souhaité rester au manoir avec mère, à lire dans le jardin et à cueillir des fleurs. Pourquoi me forcer à apprendre des tas de choses puisque père et mère disent que la meilleure chose que je puisse faire est de trouver un bon mari ?

Les cours à Poudlard démarrent, et mon avis change rapidement. J'adore étudier. J'adore me plonger des heures dans de vieux ouvrages et découvrir le monde. J'adore récolter de bonnes notes accompagnées d'un sourire amical des professeurs. En fait, j'adore la magie, et j'adore Poudlard.

Peu après Noël, alors que nous entrons dans le cachot pour le cours de potions avec le professeur Slughorn, le directeur de ma maison, il nous attend avec un sourire crispé.

- Bonjour à tous. Le professeur Dumbledore a pris une décision que je dois appliquer aujourd'hui. Jugeant la compétition croissante entre les maisons néfaste pour la bonne ambiance de l'école, il a décidé de favoriser la mixité.

Quelques grognements se font entendre du côté des Serpentards, j'aperçois les sourcils froncés de Lucius, le soupir de Dolohov et le regard méprisant de Nott. Mixité rime avec sang mêlé, et pour ces garçons, il n'en ait pas question. Mais Slughorn poursuit, imperturbable.

- Je vous demanderai donc à tous de vous asseoir à côté d'une personne de la maison opposée, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Vous travaillerez en paire pour le reste du semestre, votre choix est donc essentiel.

Je jette un œil sur le groupe de Gryffondor attroupé dans le fond de la classe, et part m'installer à une table au premier rang. Autant les laisser choisir à ma place. Pendant quelques instants, le cachot devient chaotique entre les Serpentards qui refusent de se mêler aux lions, et ces derniers qui semblent terrifiés à l'idée de subir notre présence. Ils ne sont pas censés être braves ? Mais alors que je suis la seule élève assise à une place, et donc la seule acceptant de deal du directeur, une élève me rejoint et s'assoit à quelques centimètres de moi. Lily.

Tout le monde nous regarde, mais Lily semble n'avoir rien remarqué. Elle me fixe de ses grands verts, et tend sa main. Et je n'avais pas encore remarqué à quel point son poignet était fin et délicat. J'hésite quelques secondes, et serre sa main avec douceur.

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans.

Je sais. J'ai retenu son nom depuis la première fois où je l'ai entendu. Elle me fascine tant, avec ses manières d'enfant sauvage et sa crinière de feu qui ne semble pas pouvoir être domptée.

Tous les élèves nous observent. C'est un moment crucial. Et en serrant sa main un peu plus fermement, je rajoute d'une voix cristalline "et moi, Narcissa Black".

Les cours de potions deviennent rapidement ma matière favorite. Être assise à ses côtés pendant l'espace d'une ou deux heures colore ma journée, et très vite, nous devenons les meilleures dans ce cours, les autres paires d'élèves ne s'alliant pas très bien. Lily représente la fraîcheur qui manquait à ma vie, la fougue inexistante à tout être naissant dans la famille Black et son sourire embrase mes sens d'une manière qui m'était inconnue auparavant.

Mais bien sûr, se lier d'amitié avec une Gryffondor me vaut des réflexions hargneuses dans la salle commune ainsi que les remontrances de ma sœur. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'en fiche. J'ai une amie, et elle est exceptionnelle.

Les premières années à Poudlard passent comme un claquement de doigts. Ma scolarité se résume à des notes excellentes, aux week-ends à Pré-au-lard, et à Lily. J'ai peu d'amis dans ma maison, si on évite de compter les quelques garçons qui me tournent autour. Mais j'ai Lily. Lily sur qui je peux compter lorsque je pleure parce que mes parents oublient mon anniversaire, que la seule lettre que je reçois d'eux dans l'année est un éloge sur Bellatrix et que je devrais essayer de prendre exemple sur elle, Lily qui prend ma défense lorsque ce stupide Potter raille ma santé délicate et mon silence, Lily qui serre ma main très fort lorsque j'ai envie de me mettre à hurler sur ma soeur.

Je grandis, mes formes se dessinent et l'enfant effrayée et taciturne que j'étais laisse place à une adolescente déterminée et élégante. Et Lily. Par merlin, Lily! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse devenir plus belle qu'elle ne l'était, et pourtant ! Tous les garçons admirent sa chevelure qui vous brûle du regard, ses formes à se damner et son sourire charmeur. Elle a des petits copains, parfois. Et lorsque je ressens une pointe de jalousie à les voir l'enlacer, je me rappelle qu'il n'y a qu'à moi qu'elle tient, que je suis la seule a connaître ses secrets et ses passions. Pourtant, je m'aperçois que moi aussi, j'aimerais être dans ses bras plus souvent.

Les vacances de Noël de ma cinquième année approchent. J'ai particulièrement hâte que cette année se termine, car cela voudra dire que Bellatrix aura terminé ses études à Poudlard et que je serais libre. Je décide de rester passer les vacances à Poudlard avec Lily, mais aussi avec deux garçons de Serdaigle, Frank Londubat et Atal Patil. Ces élèves font partis des rares étudiants qui ne nous jugent pas, et j'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'ils nous apprécient. Enfin, Lily, tout le monde l'aime. Elle est l'une des plus jolies et des plus brillantes élèves de Gryffondor, mais certains se moquent de son goût pour les Serpentards, en l'occurrence Severus et moi.

Je n'aime pas beaucoup Severus, mais je dois dire qu'il est plus agréable à vivre que la moitié des gens de ma maison. Peut-être parce qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup. Il est l'un des rares Serpentards qui ne soit pas de sang pur, et cela en fait un paria dans sa propre maison mais il l'accepte. Et comme pour moi, Poudlard est le véritable foyer de Severus qui n'assume plus sa famille à moitié moldue, et moi ma famille à moitié folle. Mais lorsque Lucius me demande de l'accompagner au bal de Noël, je regrette presque de ne pas être rentrée au manoir Black. Mais je me rends compte que si je ne dis pas oui à Lucius, je ne vois pas avec qui y aller, alors j'accepte avec rancoeur. En réalité, je sais exactement avec qui j'aimerai m'y rendre. Mais ce n'est pas possible.

J'avance rapidement vers les Trois Balais, emmitouflée dans ma cape émeraude, et je tente de me frayer un chemin dans la neige qui abonde les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Lorsque j'entre dans la taverne, une chaleur brutale m'envahit et je laisse échapper un soupir de contentement à travers mes fines lèvres. J'aperçois Lily à une table, mais elle ne m'a pas vue. Elle entortille une fine mèche rousse autour de ses doigts délicats, et sirote tranquillement sa bièraubeurre. Elle est si sexy.

Oh non. Je n'ai pas pensé quand même.

Ok, je l'ai pensé. Elle est sexy.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes pensées, et racle légèrement ma gorge pour qu'elle s'aperçoive de ma présence. Elle relève la tête, ses yeux presque cachés par son rideau de cheveux, et je vois un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle se lève brutalement, et saisit ma main.

- Cissy, je t'attendais! Il faut absolument que je te montre quelque chose ! Suis-moi !

Avant que j'ai pu protester, elle m'a tiré hors des Trois Balais, et nous traversons maintenant de nombreuses rues que je n'avais vu auparavant.

- Lily, où vas-tu ? Lily ! Tu te rends compte le froid qu'il fait dehors ?!

Alors que je continue de râler, elle s'arrête devant une vieille maison, à l'aspect délabré et d'une autre époque. Elle pousse la porte et grimpe les escaliers vers le premier étage. Je la suis, l'oeil sceptique, mais lorsque j'arrive sur le palier, je vois une sorte de salon, aménagé avec d'épais tapis rougeoyants, des rideaux beiges devant les vieilles fenêtres, et un immense canapé de cuir marron. D'un coup de baguette, Lily allume le feu dans la cheminée, et s'installe dans un des nombreux fauteuils. Je reste ébahie, incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est...magnifique. Comment...?

- J'ai découvert cette maison abandonnée en septembre, à la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Depuis, je suis revenue et je l'ai nettoyée ainsi que les meubles. J'ai passé du temps mais je suis assez contente du résultat !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Et pourquoi tu t'es donnée tant de mal ?

- C'est pour toi. Enfin, pour nous. Nous sommes dans des salles communes différentes, et les couloirs de Poudlard ne sont pas l'endroit idéal pour être tranquilles. Je me suis dit qu'ici, on aurait notre endroit à nous, que c'était un peu notre refuge secret.

Pour _nous_. Cela résonne si fort dans tout mon être. Et à ce moment là, c'est comme une évidence. J'ai besoin d'elle. Je m'approche doucement de son fauteuil, et je ne sais pas trop comment, mais mes lèvres se retrouvent collées aux siennes. C'est mieux que dans mes rêves, c'est plus intense, plus exaltant que n'importe quelle sensation dans le monde. Je sens ses bras agripper mon cou et elle m'entraîne sur elle, et tandis que ma main gauche se perd dans sa chevelure soyeuse, l'autre descend autour de sa taille. Je n'entends plus que mes gémissements, à moins que ce soit les siens ? Nous restons comme ça longtemps, à s'embrasser, comme deux filles de quinze ans qui comprennent qu'elles deviennent des femmes.

Les jours suivants sont plus étranges. Nous parlons moins, et nous n'abordons pas ce qui s'est passé dans la maison abandonnée. Je reste de longues heures à lire dans la salle commune des Serpentards, plutôt vide grâce aux vacances. Un matin, Severus s'écroule à mes côtés, un livre de potions dans les mains et un regard désespéré dans les yeux. Même si nous ne sommes pas très proches, j'ai soudain envie de me confier à lui. A quelqu'un qui ne me jugera pas.

- Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens lorsque tu t'aperçois que tu ne pourras jamais être avec la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde ?

Il me regarde exaspéré, et referme brutalement son livre.

- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Comme si j'en savais quelque chose !

- Oh sérieusement Severus, sois honnête. Je vois bien comme tu regardes Lily.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas la prétention d'avoir quelque espoir. Et au lieu de m'emmerder, tu ferais bien d'être plus honnête avec toi-même Narcissa. Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel comme ça, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Je vous ai vu tu sais. Au fil des années. Une main innocente qui se glisse autour de la taille de l'autre, un sourire difficile à dissimuler lorsque vous vous apercevez dans les couloirs, et la manière dont tu mordilles ta lèvre lorsque tu la dévores des yeux dès qu'elle ne regarde pas. Ce n'est pas très compliqué à deviner tu sais. Votre petit jeu des meilleures amies du monde, ça ne trompe pas grand monde. Mais tu es comme moi, tu ne peux pas te l'avouer, parce que tu sais très bien que ça deviendra douloureux si tu y crois. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu finiras avec un coeur brisé quand elle sera lassée de votre amourette. Et ton avenir sera aussi détruit, puisque tes parents t'auront déshéritée entre temps.

Je le regarde, surprise par le venin de ses paroles. Mais finalement, ce n'est pas si illogique, puisque je suis plus proche de Lily qu'il ne le sera jamais alors qu'il est fou d'elle. Et c'était sans doute un peu cruel de ma part de l'embêter avec ça. Je me lève, et alors que je me dirige vers mon dortoir, je me retourne vers lui, et plonge mes yeux dans ses iris d'une noirceur inqualifiable.

- Tu devrais inviter Lily au bal de Noël. Elle serait ravie d'y aller avec toi, et tu lui seras une meilleure compagnie que ce crétin de Potter.

Il ne répond pas, mais je sais qu'il m'est un peu reconnaissant de cette attention.

Elle est sublime. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûre de trouver les mots exacts pour dire à quel point elle est belle. Ses longues boucles rousses sont attachées dans un chignon flou, et plusieurs d'entre elles retombent sur ses épaules dénudés. Sa robe doré accentue la délicatesse de ses hanches, et j'aperçois la courbe magnifique de ses jambes. J'en frémis. J'ai aidé Severus à se préparer, et je suis assez contente du résultat, il n'a pas l'air d'un fou avec ses cheveux coiffés et son costume trois-pièces. Je lui souris tendrement, et tente de garder mon calme pour ne pas montrer à quel point Lily me rend dingue.

Lucius me tend son bras et m'emmène danser sur la piste. Et je regrette terriblement d'avoir accepté, il me drague ouvertement, ce n'est même pas subtil ! Ses mains fermes tiennent ma taille comme on tiendrait un objet, et je me sens utilisée.

- Tu es très belle Narcissa. Ta tenue va parfaitement avec la mienne, et je pense que nous aussi, nous pourrions être très bien ensemble.

Quel idiot. Évidemment que nos tenues s'accordent, nous sommes vêtus en émeraude pour Serpentard. Alors que j'ai envie de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, je sens ma peau picoter, et je sais qu'elle m'observe. Je relève légèrement la tête, et la voit danser avec Severus, mais le regard qu'elle porte sur moi brûle d'un désir que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Elle me désire d'une force supérieure à tout ce que j'ai pu connaître avant. Elle m'aime.

Je bredouille une réponse à Lucius et tente de me concentrer sur la danse, mais rien n'y fait, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder. Alors que je prétexte aller me repoudrer le nez aux toilettes, j'essaye de reprendre mon calme dans un couloir vide. Je ferme les yeux et je sens presque sa peau contre la mienne, le goût de ses lèvres. Mais c'est un peu trop insistant pour que ce soit un rêve et lorsque je réouvre les yeux, Lily est là, son visage près du mien, et sa main sur ma taille. Je ne sais plus trop laquelle de nous a entraîné l'autre dans cette salle vide, et à laquelle de nous appartiennent ses gémissements, mais je sens fermement la délicatesse de ses formes contre mon corps, je sens sa langue brûler mon cou alors qu'elle descend langoureusement, et je crois monter au ciel. Elle s'agrippe plus fortement à ma robe pour ne pas perdre pied, et mes mains baladeuses explorent des territoires qui m'étaient inconnus. Je perds la notion du temps, je ne me souviens pas vraiment à quel moment ça se finit, mais nous sommes allongées nues sur le sol, nos robes et nos chaussures mélangées dans une pagaille qui reflète assez bien l'excitation qui nous tenait. Je joue avec ses boucles rousses, et je plonge mes yeux dans ses prunelles. Aucune de nous deux ne semble vouloir rompre le contact, jusqu'à ce que Lily parle la première.

- Je t'aime.

Je reste sans voix. Je l'ai pensé des milliers de fois, et j'ai espéré pendant des années que Lily me dise ses mots, et maintenant tout cela est réel ! Et avant de lui formuler ses mots en retour, je tente de mettre dans mon regard, tout ce que je ressens pour elle, qu'elle voit à quel point mon amour pour elle est authentique, à quel point je me fous de ma famille, à quel point je n'ai pas peur du futur, parce que je serai avec elle.

* * *

Je ne parviens pas à contrôler mes larmes. Ce qui aurait dû être une magnifique journée de printemps s'est noyée dans mon chagrin. Je suis assise près du cerisier que j'aime tant, au bord du Grand Lac, les résultats de mes BUSEs à côté de moi. J'ai reçu un Optimal dans chaque matière, avec les félicitations du jury en supplément pour mon excellent travail en potions durant l'épreuve pratique. Les potions ont toujours été ma matière préférée depuis le jour où Lily s'est assise à côté de moi en première année. Je ne peux pas cesser de pleurer, et je sais que c'est stupide mais avoir mes résultats rend tout tellement plus réaliste ! Cela rend ma passion pour les études de Médicomage réelle, cela rend mon envie d'étudier et de m'accomplir réelle, cela rend ma détermination réelle ! Et je sais bien que je ne peux pas, que je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir tout ça, juste parce que je suis une femme. Une femme de Sang Pur. Et que je dois me contenter de me tenir droite, un air hautain sur le visage et une froideur à toute épreuve.

Les femmes dans mon genre ne sont pas faites pour travailler, simplement pour tenir la maison et enfanter une descendance. Et je sais que je ne veux pas de tout ça, mais comment échapper à ce fardeau ? J'entends des pas derrière moi et me recroqueville un peu plus sur moi-même, je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un aperçoive Narcissa Black dans cet état. Mais quand je sens des bras fins saisir mes épaules et m'enlacer, je me laisse aller, car je sais qu'avec elle je peux pleurer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça, à sangloter contre Lily mais lorsque je relève la tête, elle me fixe avec douceur et patience. Elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et sait ce qui se passe dans ma tête.

- Narcissa, tu sais bien que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Mais cette fois, je ne peux pas t'aider. Tu dois affronter tes parents, tu dois leur dire que tu n'es pas leur poupée mais une personne réelle avec des sentiments et des ambitions.

- Parce que tu crois que ça les intéresse ? Si je dis quelque chose, ils chercheront juste à savoir pourquoi je suis différente de leur précieuse petite fille et si ils apprennent pour toi... je ne veux même pas y penser. Je ne peux pas Lily.

Elle semble un peu déçue par ma faiblesse mais elle ne dit rien. Elle a toujours été la plus courageuse de nous deux.

- Lily, je n'abandonne pas pour autant. Je prendrais potions, botanique, sortilèges, métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal l'année prochaine. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas montré tes résultats, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

Elle me sourit fièrement et me tend sa feuille. Je vois une rangée d'Optimals et d'Efforts exceptionnels, hormis en botanique où Lily a obtenu Désolant. Je ris, Lily a toujours détesté la botanique. Puis soudain, je percute !

- Mais Lily, c'est génial ! Ton ambition de devenir Auror tient toujours, tu as des notes incroyables dans les bonnes matières !

Et au lieu de me répondre, elle me renverse sur l'herbe et m'embrasse avec fougue, laissant transparaître sa joie dans son baiser. Merlin que j'aime cette fille ! Je l'aime, et je sais qu'avec elle à mes côtés je suis capable de tout.

* * *

Les cris résonnent dans le grand manoir des Black. Bellatrix s'est mêlée à la dispute qui a éclaté entre mes parents et moi. Mes hurlements recouvrent l'indignation de mon père, l'exaspération de ma mère et l'hystérie de ma soeur. Mon cursus à Poudlard est terminé. J'ai reçu les résultats de mes ASPICS ce matin, avec un Optimal dans chaque matière accompagnés d'une lettre de Sainte Mangouste qui m'informe de leur intérêt pour ma candidature à leur formation de Médicomage pour la rentrée suivante. Et depuis une heure, je me bats pour que mes parents acceptent ma décision de liberté. Je suis prête à tout quitter, à renier ma famille, à m'enfuir avec Lily, à vivre dans la misère, si ils m'accordent juste ce droit de liberté. Mon père s'énerve de plus en plus et je commence à prendre peur, lorsque Bellatrix rugit, et prononce ces mots que j'avais si peur d'entendre depuis ces sept dernières années.

- De toute manière, c'est la faute de cette stupide Sang-de-Bourbe ! Lily-je-ne-sais-quoi ! Elle t'a transformée, tu n'auras jamais fait ça avant!

Et avant que j'ai pu l'empêcher de continuer, elle se tourne vers mes parents et continuer à vociférer, si fort que ses mots heurtent les murs de pierre du salon.

- Parce qu'en plus de traîner avec des Sangs-de-Bourbe, votre charmante Narcissa couche avec ! Je n'ai rien dit parce que je pensais que ça lui passerait, que c'était juste une petite crise d'adolescence, mais non, ça fait trois ans qu'elle salit notre famille en se tapant cette petite salope de Moldue !

Tout s'écroule. En moins d'une minute, ma soeur a réduit à néant tout mes rêves, mes espoirs, mes espérances. Je ne comprends plus trop ce qu'il se passe après, mais j'entends ma mère sangloter, et je sens les poings de mon père qui s'abattent sur mon visage. Ma soeur rit un moment, mais finit par stopper mon père lorsqu'elle voit les taches de sang se multiplier sur le sol. Elle me saisit par le poignet et me traîne à l'étage, avec toute la férocité dont elle est capable. Je l'entends vaguement ordonner quelque chose à notre elfe de maison et avec sa baguette, elle soigne mon visage.

Si mes blessures s'estompent, la douleur qui m'étouffe de l'intérieur ne disparaît pas. J'ai peur des représailles de mon père. Je dois prévenir Lily, je dois m'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité avant qu'il n'aille la poursuivre, ou pire ! Je me lève pour aller chercher du papier, de l'encre, mais Bellatrix me retient.

- Tu n'iras nulle part, Cissy. La partie est terminée, tu as assez joué. Accepte ta défaite et arrête avec tes rêves stupides. Cette fille, ces études...rien de tout cela n'est fait pour toi. Alors maintenant va te doucher et te préparer, nous avons invité les Malefoy à se joindre à nous pour le dîner. Et aucun hibou ne partira prévenir cette Sang de Bourbe.

J'ai mal, mes larmes ne cessent de couler mais je m'exécute parce que je sais pertinemment que si je désobéis, leur vengeance envers Lily ne sera que pire. Alors je vêtis ma plus belle robe, je ris aux blagues de Lucius et je souris faussement à mon père. Je joue le rôle qu'ils attendent de moi. Je n'envoie pas de lettre à Lily. Pendant les jours suivants, j'aperçois parfois mon père en train de brûler du papier dans la cheminée, et vu le regard qu'il me lance, je suis à peu près certaine que ce sont des lettres de mon aimée. Ses lèvres, l'odeur sucrée de sa peau, sa chevelure de feu, son sourire, toutes ces choses me manquent et j'ai l'impression de brûler à petit feu, de me consumer sans elle.

Mais le temps efface lentement ses sensations et laisse place à un sentiment perpétuel de résignation. Je me marie avec Lucius, et je ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine dans ma robe blanche. J'ai envie de m'écrouler, de pleurer, mais je joue mon rôle. Je souris poliment et mime un amour profond pour Lucius, qui ne m'inspire que du dégoût. J'apprends le mariage de Lily avec ce stupide Potter. Pauvre Severus, il doit être aussi triste que moi. La plupart du temps, je reste dans le grand manoir que les parents de Lucius nous ont offert, et comme quand j'étais enfant, je lis et je cueille des fleurs. Mais tout cela a un goût amer sans Lily. Sainte Mangouste a cessé d'envoyer des lettres pour faire appel à mes services, et je ne vois plus grand monde. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis à Poudlard, et maintenant ces derniers font tous partis d'une association qui s'appelle L'Ordre du Phoenix, une association qui se bat contre Voldemort. Je n'ai donc aucun espoir de les revoir, vu la ferveur avec laquelle Lucius soutient le Mage Noir.

Mais un matin, tout change. Je suis enceinte. Cette révélation sonne comme un renouveau dans ma vie. Et enfin, je souris, je ris, et j'aime. J'aime cet enfant qui va naître, et je veux le protéger comme je n'ai pu le faire pour Lily. J'arrête de ressasser mes années Poudlard et j'avance vers la vie. Chaque matin, je fleuris la maison de bouquets du jardin, bien souvent avec ces lys que j'aime tant. Je décore la chambre de mon futur enfant, et je soutiens Lucius dans son travail. Je deviens la parfaite femme au foyer qu'ils voulaient tous que je sois. Mais je m'en fiche, j'ai enfin quelqu'un d'autre à aimer, quelqu'un que j'ai le droit d'aimer cette fois. Ma seule espérance est que ce soit un garçon. Je ne veux pas que mon enfant souffre comme j'ai eu mal de cette condition de femme de Sang-Pur, je veux qu'il puisse choisir sa vie, je veux le protéger de leurs traditions idiotes. Et tout sera plus simple si c'est un garçon.

Lorsque Drago naît, c'est une joie immense qui me saisit. Pendant des heures, je le berce, lui chuchote des mots doux et l'emmène avec moi dans le jardin alors que je lui lis des contes pour enfants. Il aime déjà l'odeur des fleurs, et sa peau aussi blanche et délicate que la mienne brille avec les reflets du soleil. Je ne pense plus à Lily.

* * *

La mort de Lily a ravivé de nombreux souvenirs, et la douleur qui avait semblé disparaître pendant des années resurgit, plus forte que jamais. Narcissa avait fini par accepter de vivre sans Lily, mais que cette dernière soit emportée par la mort était quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas. Sa Lily était pleine de vie, elle ne pouvait pas devenir un corps froid et inerte. Et elle avait tant de choses à lui dire, elle avait tant de regrets dans son petit coeur...

Les pleurs de Drago ne cessent pas. Narcissa jette un dernier coup d'oeil au journal et relit le nom du fils de Lily. Harry. Il est né à peu près en même temps que Drago, c'est un enfant d'été. Narcissa prend son enfant dans ses bras, et s'aperçoit que quelques larmes s'écrasent sur les joues de son fils. Elle les écarte de ses doigts délicats et relève la tête. Elle se doit d'être forte pour son fils. Pour leurs fils.

* * *

- Oh, mon Drago !

Narcissa serre son fils dans ses bras, si fort que ce dernier lâche sa valise. Il est à peine sorti du Poudlard Express que Narcissa le couvre de baisers. Il la chasse un peu d'un geste de la main, il a honte de ses épanchements publics. Mais il sourit tendrement à sa mère, elle aussi lui a manqué après tout. La gare de King Cross est pleine à craquer, la fin du semestre ramène les élèves à leurs maisons pour l'été. Drago a fièrement terminé sa troisième année à Poudlard, malgré son bras cassé et la frayeur de Narcissa a propos des Détraqueurs autour de Poudlard. Il y a quelques jours, Lucius a hurlé lorsqu'il a apprit que Remus Lupin était un loup-garou alors qu'il enseignait à Poudlard, mais Narcissa ne s'en ait pas vraiment inquiété. Elle connaissait peu Remus durant sa scolarité mais il a toujours été un garçon doux et calme, sa condition ne le changeant en rien. Mais bien sûr, Narcissa a gardé le silence, car elle n'a rien à dire de plus que son mari.

Alors qu'elle aide son fils à porter ses bagages, elle aperçoit ce garçon, celui dont ils parlent tous. Ce sosie de ce stupide James Potter, mais avec les yeux de sa Lily. Harry Potter. Elle le fixe sans doute un peu trop longtemps car Drago racle sa gorge, et alors qu'ils s'éloignent ensemble de la gare, il prend la parole.

- Maman, pourquoi tu fixais Potter ? Il est pas si intéressant que ça, tu sais.

Comment pourrait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Narcissa ne dira jamais rien de sa Lily à personne, même à son fils. Elle ne peut pas. Narcissa mourra avec ses secrets, comme une fleur se fane avec ses mystères. Alors elle ignore la question de Drago et embraye sur le dernier match de quidditch, les weekends à Pré-au-Lard et les devoirs du professeur Rogue. Elle sourit lorsque son fils évoque la sévérité de ce dernier, mais le rassure en lui disant qu'un mot de sa part pourra élever ses notes. Severus et Narcissa ont tant en commun.

* * *

Narcissa n'en peut plus. Elle a passé la moitié de sa vie à regretter Lily, l'autre moitié à protéger Drago, et maintenant Voldemort veut aussi lui prendre son fils. Elle ne se laissera pas faire, elle n'abandonnera pas le seul être qu'elle a aimé autant que sa Lily. Elle sait pertinemment que Drago paie les erreurs de Lucius, mais elle ne restera pas sans réagir, pas cette fois. Narcissa a la rage, elle est prête à mentir, trahir, mourir pour son fils. Il est tout pour elle.

Elle trouve Severus, elle le mêle à son complot. Il voit dans son regard qu'elle ne reculera devant rien. Le regard plein de mépris de Drago disparaît au fil des mois, lorsqu'il s'aperçoit de l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplir. Il devient un adolescent effrayé, il sanglote de plus en plus souvent. Les lettres qu'il écrit à sa mère sont pleine de panique, pleine d'incertitude. Elle serait prête à affronter Voldemort de ses mains nues si cela pouvait sauver son fils. Mais elle sait qu'elle peut simplement se contenter de l'aider du mieux qu'elle peut. Tuer Dumbledore. Comme si son enfant, son tout petit en était capable.

Et peu à peu, cela grandit en elle comme une évidence. Elle doit protéger son fils, quoiqu'il en coûte. Car si Drago vit aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle l'a choisi à Lily. En mémoire de l'amour de sa vie, elle doit sauver son enfant.

Et ce jour là, elle fit bien plus que ça. Ce jour là, elle sauva son enfant, elle sauva l'enfant de Lily, et sans doute d'autres milliers d'enfants. Car Narcissa agissait toujours par amour. Lorsqu'elle a déclaré de sa voix claire "Il est mort !" après qu'Harry lui ait assuré que son enfant était sain et sauf dans le château, elle venait de prendre un risque immense, mais elle s'y tient. Ce jour là, elle avait choisi. Elle ne serait plus une femme de l'ombre, une femme de Sang-Pur, une femme au foyer, non, ce jour là, la fleur avait éclôt et elle avait affirmé haut et fort son amour pour son fils, sa détermination de s'en sortir, d'enfin se libérer de ses chaînes qui la tenaient depuis trop longtemps.

Elle avait sauvé le fils de Lily, alors qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver cette dernière. Si ses regrets étaient toujours présents, sa culpabilité disparaissait peu à peu.

Narcissa avait vécu, Narcissa avait aimé, et Narcissa avait fait des choix. Et alors qu'elle posait un pétale de lys de sa main délicate sur une tombe de Godric's Hollow, elle souriait en pensant à une belle chevelure rousse, des yeux pétillants et des lèvres tendres. Narcissa Black aimait Lily Evans.


End file.
